


Magic

by bitacrytic



Series: abc sterek [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kissing, Magical Stiles Stilinski, True Love, sexual time tables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitacrytic/pseuds/bitacrytic
Summary: "I'm magic." Stiles stated simply."I know." Derek said. Because of all the conditions that Stiles had come up with when they first started dating, he was very adamant about Derek never disagreeing with him when he said he was awesome or the best boyfriend or some other obvious ridiculousness like that."No, Der. I'm actually magic."





	Magic

Derek died on a Tuesday. 

They were supposed to be fighting a couple of gun-toting humans from Monroe's army when something shot out at Stiles. He wasn't fast enough to get out of the way. But he did see something that looked like a flying octopus launch at him in considerable speed. 

Luckily for him, Derek pushed him out of the way but before Stiles could rejoice in salvation, he watched in horror as the thing wrapped itself around the werewolf before one of its tentacles swiped through Derek's head, severing it from his body.

When the head and there body fell to the ground, Stiles stared, shocked, scared, confused. 

After a few seconds, Stiles panicked and rushed over to Derek. Overwhelmed with loss, Stiles screamed into the dark forest. There was a subtle shake in the ground, but Stiles didn’t pay it much mind as he held onto Derek, crying. 

"Der. Der-bear! Derek, please." he begged, moving his hand from Derek's body to Derek's head, unsure which to focus the begging. "Please, don’t die." 

He held the octopus-like device and wrenched runaway as it came off  effortlessly, then he brought Derek's head closer to the body, weeping as he pressed them together. 

"You're a werewolf. Derek. Remember that. Please, don't die. I can't live without you." 

There was blood everywhere. Stiles could see it... feel it... smell it. But Stiles was not going to let go. Not if it meant a life without Derek. 

As Stiles held Derek's head on, he felt the weight lighten in his hands and Stiles blinked in hopeful confusion. It was night but the moon was out and the trees were somehow not in the way. Stiles could see what was happening before him but he still held on, touching around Derek's neck and monitoring it as the skin met with skin and healed back together. 

As soon as it closed up, Derek jerked forward out of Stiles arms as he went into a coughing fit. 

"DER-BEAR!" Stiles screamed, jumping on the werewolf as he engulfed him in the rights hug Stiles has never given. 

"Stiles." Derek said, holding onto Stiles. "What happened?"

"You died. My god, you died and you left me."

"I d... I died?"

"It doesn't matter. You're here now." 

Stiles was crying again but for a very different reason.

"What happened to the trees?" Derek asked as Stiles finally let go long enough to look around at he took in the blown away trees and the two bodies of the hunters they'd been fighting impaled on branches.

Stiles shook his head about to say he didn't know what had happened when he caught sight of how Derek was looking at him. 

"Did you so this?" Derek asked.

Stiles remembered wishing them dead for killing Derek. 

He remembered feeling claustrophobic and wishing everything around him would just give him some space. 

He remembered feeling like his life was over because Derek was dead. 

"I don't know." He said, honestly.  

_____

Derek had just gotten back from his check up with Melisa to see if he really was okay again when Stiles descended on him in a brave of scattered limbs and needy kisses. 

"Oh Derek!" he said happily. "Derek."

"What?" Derek asked between kisses. "Did you talk to Deaton?"

"Morrell." Stiles said, giving Derek one final hard kiss before looking into his face. 

"And?"

"I'm magic." Stiles stated simply. 

"I know." Derek said. Because of all the conditions that Stiles had come up with when they first started dating, he was very adamant about Derek never disagreeing with him when he said he was awesome or the best boyfriend or some other obvious ridiculousness like that.

"No, Der. I'm actually magic."

"I know but what did Morrell say about the trees and the bringing me back to life?"

"She said that I'm magic." Stiles said, leaning away and raising his eyebrows at Derek. “What I did was magic.”

“What?” Derek asked, trying to keep up.

“Yeah.” Stiles laughed and kissed him again. “I’m a powerful mage, apparently. And magic like mine is only ever unlocked by true love.”

Derek nodded slowly, trying to understand what was being said before it hit him and his whole body froze. Trying not to freak out in glee, he studied Stiles, who was beaming back at him.

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that she said that true love triggered my magic. Long before it manifested. You triggered. You’re my true love and losing you caused me to… do all that.”

Derek blinked at Stiles as laughed and kissed him.

“I love you.” He said.

“I love you.” Derek confessed. Too long had he been waiting, watching, fearing that this beautiful man in his arms was not as in love with him as Derek was. And here was proof. Magical proof. That Stiles was his and he was stiles’. “I love you too.”

“I know.” Stiles kissed him, this time pushing him unto the couch as he slipped his tongue into Derek’s, moaning thirstily at the sensation of Derek kissing him back. Ecstatic, unable to control himself, Derek pushed his hands into the back of Stiles’ pants, intending to take them off when Stiles shrieked and pulled away.

“What now?”

“We can’t have sex.” Stiles told him as he dove back in for another kiss.

“Why the hell not? We’re in love.”

“Miss Morrell…” Stiles kissed breathlessly. “Miss Morrell has me on a strict sexual schedule.”

Derek held Stiles by the head and pushed him away, making sure to keep the ever-moving menace in one place.

“What?”

“Yeah. She’s agreed to take me on as a student. And as a mage whose magic is triggered by true love, who is also in a committed relationship, she said that my sexual gratification has to be monitored.”

“We can’t have sex?”

“No, we can’t.” Stiles said as Derek opened his mouth to protest but Stiles placed a finger on his lips. “She was very thorough about my sex life, but yours…” Stiles slid down from Derek’s legs as he spread them and situated himself between Derek’s knees with an impish smile on his face. “…is completely at my desecration.”

When Stiles unzipped Derek’s trousers and pulled him out, Derek’s whole body wanted it so bad. Sex schedule or not, Derek had just received a proclamation of love from Stiles, but there was also the comforting –if not terrifying notion- that a powerful mage cared about Derek at all.


End file.
